


Atsushi

by NinjaNirvon



Series: DNA [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Gen, a guy gets stabbed with an arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaNirvon/pseuds/NinjaNirvon
Summary: Mr. Takamoto gets a call late into the evening from his place of work, and it ends very,verypoorly for him.
Series: DNA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768642
Kudos: 3





	Atsushi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a thing I did like a month or 2 ago, cuz I wanna split it up into a series instead of one long fic. So. If you've read DNA the singular fic with 4 chapters, you've already read this. oops! but in typical nirv fashion ive edited some sentences so its not exactly the same

Through the wind and chill of the night outside, excited chatter filled the warm rooms of the Takamoto household. A slim man sits at his kitchen table, eating dinner with his wife and child in a back-and-forth across from him.

“But mom, Nikki says she saw a trainer with a Golurk! A _Golurk!_ ” cried the child, his chin barely reaching the table, spoon flinging droplets of soup as he writhed in his seat. “Can’t we go? It’s near our town this year!”

“I don’t want to hear anything more on this topic, Harushi.” Mother Takamoto said sternly her son, watching the broth in his bowl spill out onto the table. “...And watch yourself, you’re staining Grandmother’s cloth.”

Harushi slouched and crumpled his nose at his mother’s sternness. He huffed and blew a strand of dark hair out of his face, before excitedly turning to his father with hopeful eyes. Before he could even get a word out, his father chuckled and shook his head “no”, making the young one slouch more in his chair, irritated. The parents chuckled lightly and glanced to each other as Harushi huffedly grabbed a cloth napkin and began patting up his spilled soup, sticking out his lip in disappointment.

The man smiled warmly at his son, despite his pouting. Harushi always had been interested in unusual or uncommon Pokemon, just like him... He then felt a tingling in his back pocket, the sudden noise of the vibration startling him, and his wife yelping softly. He giggled nervously, excusing himself from the table. If he was being called _now_ , it had to be something important.

He made his way into the hall and hurriedly flipped open his phone, seeing that the call was from one of his work partners. “Hello, Dr. Summers?” He asked. “Is everything alright?”

“Atsushi, come down to the lab, and quickly!” An older man spoke quickly from the other end of the phone, excitement filling his voice. “It’s about the creature we’ve had in containment, it’s- ah- hold on…”

Atsushi furrowed his brows and hummed, rather irritated to have his night at home interrupted. _Two nights a week is all I get, and he calls me now?_ He thought.

Dr. Summers shuffled on the other side of the call. “-alright, I have to go, but please hurry over! It’s important, I assure you- look- I’ll explain when you get here!”

“Docto-” Atsushi said, as the line clicked and the “end call” tone rung in his ears. He sighed to himself, staring down at the phone in his hand, before flipping it closed and putting it back in his pocket. He hated being rushed, it made him anxious. So much for family night.

Atsushi clapped his hands together as he returned to the kitchen, worried looks surrounding him. He explained himself to his family, whines and disappointed words coming from his son Harushi, as worried looks flashed over his wife Akemi’s pale face. He knew how important this time they shared was, but his work was such that if he was called into the lab, he had no choice but to go. Study of the unusual and dangerous was part of his work, and if he was being summoned on what was supposed to be his night home, then it was certainly an emergency. And Dr. Summers sounded so nervous over the phone…

...  
“I’ll call you once I’m finished.” Atsushi said, tenderly kissing his wife’s forehead as they stood in the doorway, her features drooping with unspoken disappointment and worry. He turned to their son and ruffled his hair, earning a half-hearted smile from them both.

Atsushi tossed the car keys around in his hand, trotting over to the well-built and expensive vehicle. He opened the car door and paused, looking back up towards his home, his family silhouetted by the light inside. The three of them waved to each other before he entered his vehicle and pulled out onto the road, making his way towards the laboratory.

* * *

Headlights flooded the empty road in front of him as he drove up the hill, the engine rumble and sound of the pothole-riddled pavement under his tires the only noise as he neared the gargantuan, ominous building. Leaning over the steering wheel Atsushi peered up towards the modern, cube-shaped lab and his features twitched nervously. The lights were off.

The stones of the parking lot shifted under the heavy wheels of the vehicle as Atsushi stepped out of his car and into the night, his breath forming in the chilled air around him. He hugged his coat closer to his body and stepped onto the bricks in front of the building, making his way to the large glass door. As he neared the entrance he felt around his pockets for his keycard, panicked for a moment, and audibly groaned to himself, lolling his head back to look at the sky. _I must have forgotten it at the house. Good Arceus, I’m an idiot._ He thought, letting his head droop forward to the ground in front of him.

As he turned to go back to his car, he noticed the door itself. Squinting as his eyes adjusted to the moonlit scene around him, he noticed it was… open, if ever so slight. Stepping up to the entrance he found it ajar, cracked open wide enough for him to stick his fingers through. 

Atsushi slipped his hand through the cracked door and pushed his weight into it, forcing it open. He struggled with it for a moment but managed to move the glass door enough to squeeze inside the building, his footsteps echoing into the dark tiled hall in front of him. He stared into the darkness for a moment before calling out, “Hello? Dr. Summers? Miss Amano? …Anyone?”

Nothing. The darkness only offered the distant hum of electronics and the squeaking of whatever wild Zubat had undoubtedly forced their way into the shelter. A gentle breeze blew through the open door and Atsushi grabbed at his coat at the sudden chill, making his way into the building proper, the echo of his shoes on the tiles under him a lot louder than he would have liked. This entire situation was making him nervous, and he hadn't brought a flashlight.

Moving through the laboratory and occasionally calling out nervously into the darkness or peering into rooms, Atsushi found no sign of his coworkers being there. He knew they were probably all downstairs with the creature, perhaps excitedly sharing notes and prodding at their captive, but still… walking in to find a dark, empty lab was nerve-wracking all the same. He picked up the pace as he neared the elevator to the basement, trying to steady his breathing. He already had anxiety problems, and being called to his work, alone, at night, for mysterious reasons was _not. helping._ At all. He repeatedly pressed the button to call the elevator, growing impatient and irritated just being here. Stepping inside the box, the doors closed in front of him, and he was left in uncomfortable silence on the slow ride down to the tanks.

* * *

The elevator pinged to signal the end of the ride as the doors slid open, the green glow of tank lights spilling into the elevator and across the room, coating desks and monitors and shelves. The entire wall to his left was lined with tanks containing various Pokemon, sleeping soundly in their containers, their vital signs displayed on tiny shifting, twitching panels in front of them. Atsushi grinned at his workspace- despite his fuss, he enjoyed studying Pokemon, learning their biology, their powers, how they grow... He especially loved the _weird_ ones. He traced a finger over a stack of papers on his own desk, feeling the dry sheet with a sense of pride. Looking up at the room around him, he was upset- if a little unsurprised- to find it empty. Lit only by the green, bubbling tanks against the wall, and a few computers still left on.

He sighed loudly at this situation- and immediately regretted it. His eyes darted over to a door on the far side of the room. Slightly ajar, a soft blue glow coming from the other side. He swallowed, telling himself that’s probably where his colleagues were- in _that room_ \- but the silence hanging in the air around him made him nervous.

He shuffled his feet across the floor towards the light, pressing his fingers onto desks for balance as he passed them. As he dragged his shoes across the lab, hesitantly making his way towards the door, his foot hit something. Without turning his head, he cast his eyes downward and immediately stumbled back in fright.

“Dr. Summers..?!” He yelped, putting a hand to his mouth to muffle his fear. There, leaning against the desk, lay the body of Dr. Summers, torn and destroyed, his lab coat in red ribbons showing the gore underneath. His expression was eerily blank as his head dropped down into his chest. _How… what?! But I was talking to him just a short while ago…!_ Atsushi quaked. _  
_

His thoughts were interrupted by a disgusting squelching noise, and he jerked his head up towards the door in front of him. The noise repeated, over, and over, and though every atom of his being was telling him to _run, hide, get out of here,_ he tip-toed towards the blue light, trembling all the while. He reached a shaking hand out towards the handle of the heavy door, steadying himself on it, before peering through the crack, his breath irregular and fearful.

* * *

His eyes widened in horror, the dark circles around his eyes forming a ring of terror, as he stared into the tiny room. Any noise he would have made got caught in this throat. All of his thoughts ended in an instant, as he watched the beast repeatedly stab into and mutilate the body of a scientist, pinned against a computer terminal by the neck, the creature towering over the tiny body it held so hatefully in its hand. Its weaponized arm came slamming back into the corpse with a sickening wet squelch, easily shredding through the dead man's clothes, skin, and organs as if they were wet paper, before flinging back out and sending bits of flesh and blood flying across the room.

Atsushi finally gasped for air after holding his breath, slapping a hand over his mouth. The creature stopped its brutalizing and jerked its head up towards the noise, the blue glow of the room illuminating Atsushi’s face through the crack in the door, as well as the growing pool of blood forming at the corpse's dangling feet.

The two stared at each other for a long while, neither making even the slightest move. The fiery hate and disgust in the creature’s eyes bore holes into Atsushi’s soul, and tears began to well up in his eyes as he moaned in fear from behind his hand.

At that tiny noise, the creature, like lightning, dropped the body in its hand and darted towards Atsushi. The man let out a terrified yelp and scrambled away from the door, dashing between desks, tumbling over chairs trying to escape the beast.

Deoxys slammed the door off its hinges as it entered the office space, leaping over desks and kicking corpses previously hidden by the shadows. Atsushi turned, screaming, just in time to see the legendary being coming down on top of him from above.

He was knocked to the floor with a loud “OOF!”, the air rushing from his lungs as he collided with the tiles, his chest firmly pressed to the cold floor. Gasping for air and trying to get to his knees to run away, a sudden jab in his back from the foot of the creature pressed him harder into the floor, pinning him.

“Pl- Ple- Please! I-I-...” Atsushi yelped and groaned as a thick tentacle slammed into the back of his head, hitting his face into the ground. The thick tentacle limb of the creature coiled around his neck and tilted his head back, Atsushi choking on his own breath and spit, feeling the muscles in his neck cramp from the position. Tears began welling in the corners of his eyes again. He made a _“hurk-”_ noise as the grip tightened, and he looked to his side to see the creature leaning down next to his head to look him in the eye, fear pulsating through his veins and his heart thumping loudly in his throbbing head as he suffocated in the beasts grasp.

Deoxys stared into the man's glossy, terrified eyes with a hate Atsushi had never seen before, in any living creature. Despite the Pokemon’s lack of features, the electrical fire burning in its eyes was enough to make anyone’s heart stop. Atsushi’s eyes tracked Deoxys as far as they could go as the creature stood upright, still binding him to the floor. Its free limb came down to the side of Atsushi’s head and his eyes locked onto it, looking on, horrified as the two tentacles intertwined and morphed together to form a rigid, curved, deadly blade directly next to his skull.

Through sobs and gasps, Atsushi twisted around in the vice-like grip to look up at the beast standing over him as it lifted its sword-like limb up over its head. Visions of his family- of times they had shared and times they never would- flashed in Atsushi’s mind as the tears flowed freely down his face, pooling onto the tiles under him, his vision blurring as he repeatedly blinked to keep the water from hurting his eyes.

Illuminated by the sickening glow of the lab, surrounded by the bodies of people he once knew, Atsushi wailed, terrified as the grip around his neck tightened, and the blade of the beast standing over him came down on his head with a disgustingly loud, wet _crack._


End file.
